The New One
by Dantai
Summary: something will change You'll want to see this.
1. Chapter 1

Due to me being me Danny and friends will be 18. And warning nobody is safe not even my O.C Non P.P

Danny was flying to the Nasty Burger to meet Sam and Tucker. IF he was late again Sam would gut him and Tucker would help her. Danny's had to cancel a lot lately thanks to so many ghosts appearing lately. As he got to the Nasty Burger he meet Sam outside and they went in. Danny's friends knew why he had to cancel so much him being Danny Phantom and all but they still got pissed.

As they where about to order Danny's ghost cense went off and what he saw would even scare Pariah Dark and Dan. This cant be good.

First tidbit for the story hope you enjoy it will earn its M rating later.


	2. The reveal

Hello and welcome. This is chapter two and we might learn what caused Danny to stare in aw.

3rd person P.O.V

Danny sits in aw of a giant comet heading straight for downtown Amity Park.

"Crap," Said Danny. He looked at his friends and only got sad sighs, "Let's all go".

Danny, Sam, and Tucker rush to the crater in the middle of the city. As the trio got closer, they saw through the smoke he broken form of a human. As they got through the broken asphalt Danny sees the man or boy in the middle. The boy looked eighteen about their age. He had dark brown hair, a black hoodie, and blue jeans with white and black, checkered converse. As Danny examined the boy he noticed his hair turn light grey and his clothes turned to a long cloak and chains grew around his wrist… He's a halfa.

Sam and Tucker get to Danny and see the ghost boy. Sam instantly reacted and drew her thermos, but Danny, coming out of his shock, stopped Sam.

"Danny what are you doing he's a ghost," exclaimed.

"Sam, Tucker he's a halfa he's like me," he said and to no surprise shocking them both.

"What do we do," asked Tucker. "Easy" said Danny, "Take him to my house my parents are gone."

30 minuets later

Sam opens the door while Tucker and Danny carry in the boy.

"We can keep him in Jazz's old room she took everything for collage," said Danny.

As the boys took up the mysterious kid up stairs Sam was deep in though. So if this guy is a half ghost then how many are there. All she knew for sure was this guy will have a lot of questions to answer.

So this is chapter 2 hope you enjoy

- Dantai


	3. The Name

1st Person P.O.V

Ok! I know for a fact if I'm knocked out this is not what it feels like. However I don't even know who I am so… crap. Yell if I'm going to floating in darkness I might as well try to remember who I am. Stopping to think only three images came to me, well two images and a word, name, thing I don't know. The first one was a room with band gear form guitar and amps to a drum set. The second one was a boy with black hair white and red shirt and jeans, with the words 'find and protect' under him. The last image was the words 'remember the name Isaac' written on a wall. So I assume that's my name a kid I must protect and maybe some of my past… again crap.

Three hours after getting Isaac home 3rd person

After getting him home Danny, Sam, and Tucker sit around waiting for him to get up

"So what do we do," asked Tucker.

Before Danny could answer the kid started to move. The trio rush to the bed and timidly watch. While this had happened many times they still did it us incase. As he moved his eyes shot open only to see three strangers standing over him.

" Um, where am I," the kid timidly asked.

"Your safe here," said Sam only making the kid start to look for a window to ump out of. Then he noticed Danny.

"Um, do you know your name," asked Tucker.

"Yes my name is Isaac, I think,"

"Well it's a start so what else do you remember" asked Sam

" Well I can't remember my past but besides that everything just fine," he said in a somewhat dull tone still looking at the window. An then Danny asked the one question everyone knew was coming

"What do you know of halfas."

So that's the end of chapter three hope you like it. Also I want to ask the people who fallowed to send me an O.C to use as a small enemy or for a surprise in later chapters. Thank you and tara ( 5 points if you get the reference)

-Dantai


	4. The Other Halfa

Chapter 4 The Other Halfa

I'm board so you get another chapter and away we go. Also yes Isaac knows about his powers

3rd person P.O.V

"What do you know of halfas," said Danny. To say the color drained from the Isaac's was an understatement.

"What are you talking about, what is a halfa," Isaac said trying to stay calm but he failed.

"Dude I saw your ghost form" said Danny with a look that said no more bullshit and is scared Isaac, Sam, and Tucker. After five minuets of quiet Isaac spoke.

"Your not going to turn me in, are you?"

"No we're not don't worry I'm one to," Said Danny as he changed in to the hero Phantom.

The look on Isaac's face was of complete surprise. "I'm not alone anymore," he said with a look of surprise and something else something close to happiness.

"So if you're a halfa to then how did you get your powers," asked Sam out of curiosity.

"I have know idea," Isaac said and out of nowhere Danny emitted a blue mist and Isaac emits a green one.

"So we get to see what your powers are after all," said Danny with a sly smirk.

"Ok how do I turn into my ghost form" he asked.

"We have no idea how," said Danny and then a phrase entered Isaac's head. With an evil grin Isaac said the phrase.

"Wraith Welt," as he said this two black rings appeared around his waist and started to move. As he changed his clothes turned to a tattered hooded robe and his chains appeared.

"lets go," said Danny

That's all for now thank you for reading review and fallow.

Goodbye and tara

-Dantai.


	5. The Fight

Chapter 5

Danny and Isaac fly out of the house to see the ghost that set of their sense. That ghost just happened to be skullker and he seemed to be searching for something. As Danny and Isaac got closer skullker noticed them.

"What do you want whelp," said skullker in a pissed tone that said go away

"I want to know what your looking for," Said Danny.

"Well if you must know I was searching for the cause of the crater in the middle of your city" Said Skullker with a tone that he normally reserved for Danny's pelt.

"That would be me" said Isaac unaware of the fact Skullker was a hunter of ghost.

After Isaac said this he realized that he messed up as an ecto-bolt came flying at him and sent him flying into a building.

"Danny a little help please" said Isaac in an large amount of pain as he dislodges himself from the wall of brick.

"Oh no this is your fight," Danny said happy for once not being the one hunted.

"Fine," said Isaac with an air of screw you about the word. As he got out Skullker started to charge at him. Isaac used the chains on his wrists to wrap Skullker up and stop his charge. Skullker started to us some of his suits power to electrify the chains wrapped around him. Isaac was shocked and unwrapped the chains. ' note to self no chains with Skullker," said a slightly crispy this point Danny interjected with a "Hey barbecued ghost." "Shut up Danny," said a pissed Isaac. As Isaac went to attack Skullker he saw he wasn't there 'what the hell where is he' thought before a fist sent him flying. As Isaac recovered from the attack, his eyes seem to grow bits of red in the green. Skullker got close and continued to hit him.

Isaac was dazed and he knew he had to finish this fast. He turned intangible and sank into the ground. Everything went quiet and Sullker went to the ground, as he searched around for Isaac he decided to try to locate him by smell. He sniffed the air and intently started to gag. Isaac returned and threw Skullker into the same building to make a second dent.

"What was that foul smell," said Sullker wishing he had a stomach so he could vomit.

"That is the smell of rot and decay," said Isaac looking a little green himself.

Isaac's hands started to glow a deep red instead of green. He sent three quick ecto-bolts at Skullker, who just got dislodged from his dent, and sent him flying. Isaac gave chase and found Skullker on the ground. He descended to the ground and picked Skullker up by his collar.

"Why where you looking for me," said Isaac who's eyes where again changing freom red this time to black.

"I don't answer to whelps," said Skullker who didn't see Isaac's eyes.

At this point Danny showed up and said "Um, you might want to make an exception."

" I AM SKULLKER THE GREATEST HUNTER…" Skullker started but didn't finish as Isaac decided to throw him to the ground fly up into the air and fly straight down like he was a missile. After this Isaac and Danny stuffed an unconscious Skullker into the Fenton Thermos and fly out of the second crater made by Isaac

Back at the house

Danny and Isaac phase into the house and Sam and Tucker run to hug Danny.

"What happened out there," asked Tucker

"Nothing Isaac just kicked Skullkers but," said Danny in an amused tone.

At this point Isaac went from standing up right to a small pile in a second. The trio ran over and Isaac went from ghost to human. "He must of used all his energy like you Danny when you fits fought the lunch lady," said Sam. They decide to move Isaac back to Jazz's room and let him sleep.

Thank you for all the people who read, my people who fallow, and the new people.

I'm currently going through a… thing so if I ever stop posting pleas just P.M. me and I'll try to write. Thank you and tara

-Dantai


	6. Fun To Come

Chapter 6 o fun

3rd

Danny woke up to a beam of light hitting his face. He got up and decided to head down stairs to make coffee. His parents still weren't seeing as the assault RV wasn't present next to his car. As Danny got to the kitchen he saw Isaac and Sam sitting at the table talking.

"Um! Sam no offence why are you heir," asked Danny still rubbing sleep from his eye.

Sam was never a morning person and never ever liked being woken up by her parents, and that is exactly what happened

"Rise and Shine Sammekins," said Sam's mom.

Sam replied with a simple, "UGH! GO AWAY I hate mornings."

"Sam it's time to get up," said Sam's mom" And shouldn't you be over this goth phase by now." At that comment Sam quickly got up and dressed her self.

"Where are you going," asked Sam's mom

"Over to a friend's house," said Sam not really telling a lie.

"What friend's house," asked her mom.

"Star me and her have a project." Star over the years got really cool. One she stopped hanging out with the a-listers, two she now lets people stay at her place if they ever fought with their parents, and if the kid (like sam) sent her a text she kept quiet.

"Ok have fun," she said not knowing this as a lie.

"O, so your mom is a bitch," said Isaac.

"Never call my mom a bitch," Sam said which was fallowed by a loud POP.

"So know that Isaac knows that he shouldn't be an ass what do you guys want to do," Danny remarks as Isaac quietly sits on the ground holding his face.

"OW, I do still feel pain," he says a red handprint on his face.

"Don't be an ass," both Danny and Sam retort.

"Ok I'm sorry I don't really have a filter for my mouth," he quickly apologizes.

"So yah what should we do," asks Isaac always keeping an eye on Sam for any more attacks.

"Good question," Says Danny but before he could fully answer the question he herd the screeching of tiers.

"Crap, well Isaac you get to meet Amity Parks other ghost hunters," Danny says with an air of confidence and slight worry.

Sorry for the long wait next chapter will be fun thank you and tara

-Dantai


	7. Jack

Danny and Sam were still giving each other sideways glances, why are they doing this? What the hell did Danny mean ''other ghost hunters", isn't he the only one, I can ask any of these questions. I hear something that sounds like an advanced machine powering up. Before I can even react, the front door explodes a green net, that catches me and an extremely fat man in an orange jump suit is stepping on my chest.

"Ha I got you, you ectoplasmic piece of scum." Yelled the fat man, still with a foot on my chest.

"JACK," yelled a normal woman in a blue jump suit, "did you have to blow up the door, even if there is a ghost?"

"Sorry," he mumbles under his breath. Both people remember why the mountain of a man decided to blow up said door and look down at me.

"Hi." I say with the cheekiest smile I can make, while I start to black out from what seems to be five tons located where my lungs would be. The hippo- and- a- half in orange looks down at me.

"Nice try ghost, I can see right through the disguise," he yelled. I look to Danny who finally realizes he can talk.

"Dad it's a friend of mine." He says and apparently, the mountain looks at me, then to Danny, then to the woman in blue, then back to me, and quickly shoots this nasty green goop in my face. When he sees nothing happen, he lifts his foot of me, slumps his shoulders, and leaves to the basement of the house.

"Sorry about that. He really doesn't like ghost," says the woman in blue extending her hand to me, which I gladly accept. Because if I try to stand on my own, my chest will just hurt worse.

"No harm done," I say coughing.

"Danny, who's this?" she asks in an all to happy tone.

"Oh yeah, this is Isaac. He's.. it's a long story." Danny says as he keeps his mom occupied. I inch my way to Sam and she start whispering to her.

"He's my cousin and he needs a place to stay," Sam lied.

"Why doesn't he stay with…. Never mind. Why doesn't he stay here." She says

"I was about to ask that, what made you say 'stay here'," Danny said.

"I know Sam's mom, no offence Sam," she said

"I know Sam's mom, no offence Sam," she said

"Wait, what did he say?" asks Danny's mom

"Huh? oh nothing." Says Sam huffing a little.

sorry this is late my wifi is off thank god for 3G thank you and tara

-Dantai


	8. The outcome

Chapter 8

It had been three days after the incident of Jack crushing Isaac's rib cage, since then Danny, Sam, and Tucker had been trying to help Isaac remember his past and had tried everything. They had tried to show him around town. After that failed Sam suggested the ghost zone surely someone would remember him, and someone did. After three hours of asking the few ghosts that don't attack Danny on sight they came upon the tower of clockwork.

"I don't like this." Isaac said getting stares from Danny and Sam. Tucker was behind him nodding in agreement. The four teens walked through the tower until they reached the time glass used by clockwork. As they entered Isaac froze in place and out came clockwork.

"What do you want?" He questioned to Danny as Sam and Tucker try to move Isaac.

"Why did you freeze our friend." Sam asked clockwork. Clockwork gave them a questioning look before Pull them over to the time glass in the glass the green most separated to show Danny standing there alone. In front of him stood six gravestones a black cloaked man with chains approached Danny and kneeled down besides him. The man took his hood of to show an older

Looking Isaac except there was a blue glow with the look of a rotted corpse.

"This is six years from now Danny the graves belong to your family and friends the sixth is the ceremonial grave of Ember dug by the wraith boy. This is your warning if a new enemy is rising then you must train Isaac and the wraith, and don't let the first fall." With that clockwork sent the four home under a sleep spell when they rouse the decided not to tell Isaac yet but start with training.

—

Sorry for the wait still no real Internet just buying timed stuff.

Thanks for readind and tara

-Dantai


	9. Ember

Chapter 9 Ember

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were flying through the ghost zone looking for Ember. After about 3 weeks of training Isaac decided to lock his door and said very clearly.

"If anybody opens that door to try for training today i will brand you." Five minutes later Tucker still had a purple hand print on his face and heard Isaac's voice telling him to run into a wall. After this the trio went to Clockwork asking about their future when Sam remembered a small detail about **SIX** graves.

"Wait Clockwork you said the wraith boy dug a sixth grave who for." She asked looking at the time mirror.

"Ah yes Ember Mclane their futures are intertwined her life is about to flip from evil to well you should hurry." He said turning to the mirror showing Ember bleeding out. making them bolt out of the tower filling into the specter speeder and racing to embers place. +

Ember was sitting in her lair when she heard Skulker burst in looking extremely enraged and looked her dead in the eye.

"What do you want Skulker did you get your ass kicked again?" she asked mocking him until she saw him raise his arm and fire the gauntlet at her nailing her side. She screamed and tried to run from him only for her to be grabbed by her flame ponytail. Skuler leveled her to his face and let out a deep growl stabbing her in the side. She let out another scream and was dropped when she heard her door burst open again.

Tucker was flying the speeder as fast as it could go when he saw Embers lair appear. When they got to her lair they saw the door in splinters. Danny tossed Sam and Tucker two ecto blasters and quietly went into the lair. When they saw what was going on they just sat their in shock.

Isaac was towering over Skulker in wraith form glowing purple and looking murderous. Skulker was scared as hell and honestly looking like he would piss himself. Finally, Ember was looking at Isaac bot scared and in awe at him. Sam ran over to Ember to help her, Tucker took Skulker and threw him out., and Danny took Isaac and tried to calm him down before Isaac just passed out,

Sam was looking over Ember trying to help. "Why are you helping me we're enemies, and who is the wraith?" she asked as Sam wrapped up the the wound.

"Listen come with us to Clockwork and he'll explain." Tucker said helping carry Isaac into the speeder. She watch all this go on around her and she finally accepted. "Fine but this better be good dipstick."

"Ah Danny your back with two new guests albeit one is unconscious but why is Ember here." Clockwork asked shifting from old man to toddler form. Danny explained what he knew and how he said he would explain.

"Okay Miss. MClane let me show you your future in six years." He said with a small smirk pulling her to the glass. Again it showed Danny kneeling at the graves and again Isaac was shown. but then a new image came up it was the tomb with the words Ember Mclane etched into the stone.

"Ember your future has changed I hope you know what to do." He said

I'm back and new chapter and I'm trying to update more and i have angry inspiration i have Dark soul. Anyway please review thank you and Tara

-Dantai


	10. The Manshon

Chapter 10

Ember was sitting in the specter speeder thinking about what she was shown. She looked down to Isaac who was still out cold from saving her.

*_Flash back_*

The door to her lair had been turned to a thousand toothpicks and standing in the frame was a purple glowing wraith. Skulker dropped her and turned to the intruder and growled.

"What do you want wraith?" Isaac looked at Skulker then to Ember then back to Skulker. He briskly walked to up to Skulker, lifted him off the ground, and threw him against the wall making a dent. Then the chains around Isaac shot to life and lifted Skulker in the air before slamming him back to the ground. This process was repeated several times before finally he placed Skulker in front of him about to blast him. Before he got the chance to though Danny, Sam, and Tucker came in and stopped him.

*Finn*

Ember was caught off guard when the goth girl came over to her and offered her a small warm cup. Ember, having fought them for the better part of four years, was hesitant in accepting the cup from her but did so after some time. She took a quick whiff of the cup to smell coffee. She was about to take a drink when she finally thought about how they had no reason to be nice to her.

"Why are you being so nice to me for nearly four years we have done nothing but fight?" she asked still suspicious.

"You saw the future something is coming and it kills a lot of people. So maybe together we can stop it." Sam said a little somber about the future herself. Ember went back to looking at Isaac he started to stir but stayed asleep. After about thirty minutes of flying the speeder suddenly stopped. Tucker came in and helped Isaac up while Sam helped her up. As they exited the specter speeder Ember saw a large manor. She looked around and saw the still green swirl shy of the ghost zone which confused her.

"Waite I've been all over the ghost zone and never seen this whose place is this?" Ember asked trying to remember a ghost who matched this place.

"Oh it's Danny's, it appeared when he was thrown into the zone one day." Sam said as if it was nothing. Ember was lead into the manor by sam and down a few twisting and turning corridors to a med lab as they entered Ember saw four empty medical beds different medical equipment. Sam lead ember to the first open bead and helped her lay down. Once she was down Sam walked out of the room without saying a word. Ember wondered what was going to happen to her since she still had a bloody bandage around her stomach and probably a concussion. She was waiting still when she heard the door open again and this time Sam was followed by Tucker who walked over to a cabinet and pulled out some surgical gloves.

"Wait why did he pull out gloves?" she asked as he put them on then went to another cabinet.

"Tucher is the most experienced out of the three of us at patching us up." Sam explained as Tucker pulled out surgical suture and some needles. Ember thought about how out of all the ghosts they fought there was no way they could come out scoot free and how she had caused some of those were caused by her.

"Just so you know we don't have any pain killers so bite on this." Sam said as she handed her a strip of leather. Ember bit down on the leather and nodded for Tucker to start. He quickly unwrapped the gauze and started to stitch her skin back together. Once the needle first went through her skin she bit the strip as hard as she could and shut her eyes tight. Tucker saw her bite down on the strip and started to sow faster so she wouldn't be in as much pain.

Once he was done he tapped her on the shoulder so she would open her eyes and see he was done. She took the leather out of her mouth and handed it back to Sam who disinfected it and put it back. Danny walked in and walked to Ember.

"So if you want you can stay here or you can go back to your place." he simple said leaving just as quickly as he came. she wondered why she was even being welcomed here for years she had been an enemy and nearly killed Sam, Tucker, and Danny. She looked around to see Sam and Tucker also leaving her in the med bay to decide what she wanted to do. After a few minutes she drifted off to sleep, the days events finally settling in.

-  
>meanwhile<p>

"Ok what the hell are we actually going to trust her for four years she tried to KILL us." Sam yelled at Danny.

"For now yes. Think of it this way if Skulker attacked her either he went mad or somethings changed." He replied calmly.

"Danny's right Sam she didn't once attack or even insult us nothing at all." Tucker agreed with Danny, but Sam still held an uneasy look.

"Ok but at least lets keep an eye on her." she said accepting her lost, she got two nods from the boys.

New chapter and I've now set up a schedule for the stories on my page, thank yu for reading please review and tara.

-Dantai


	11. The Wraith

Chapter 11

'Great I'm floating again, Where the hell am I anyway? Ok so nothing no color, no sound, no smells, so I'm either dead or in limbo. Probably in limbo seeing as there is no white light, come on think'. Isaac was thinking all of this to himself while twisting and turning trying to get a better look at his surroundings. Before he could try speaking aloud a bright blueish purplish light exploded in front of him causing him to have to quickly close his eyes. When the flashed disappeared he opened his eyes and saw a blue ghost in front of him.

"Hello Isaac, I'm well I'm the wraith." Isaac's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when the wraith said this. Once he took the time to calm down he studied his '_other half' _he was completely blue and slightly transparent. He had shoulder length hair, and a deep sunken face that seemed elf like, making seem as if he was nearly a thousand years old. He wore a Medieval style light plate-mail cursor and light plate-mail greaves. His shoes consisted of metal boots that went to almost his knees, had a circlet on his head.

"My name is Eldren, and I would like to know why I'm bonded to a human." Eldren stated obviously pissed at his predicament. Isaac just shrugged shoulders still unable to remember anything. Eldren let out a heavy sigh and slumped his shoulders.

"Well since neither of us know let us converse and learn about the other." The wraith said in an overly pleasant voice. Isaac rolled his eyes at the tone, when he heard that tone a voice in the back of his head told him it was forced and not at all pleasant.

meanwhile

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting in the ghost zone mansion waiting for either Isaac or Ember to wake up. It had been about four hours since they had patched up Ember and after their little talk Danny went to check up on her only to find her asleep in the medical bed, he decided it was better to leave her than to risk waking her up and getting blasted. As they sat in the lounge they were all doing something to occupy their time. Sam was reading a book on old world necromancy myths, Danny had his head on Sam's lap looking up at the ceiling, and Tucker was trying to get a laptop to work in the ghost zone. As they were all doing their tasks a symphony of noises was heard down the hall. Danny was the first to his feet and down the hall when he arrived he was meet with the sight of Ember leaning heavily against the wall trying to walk, she had knocked over a few items trying to find someone.

"Well someone's finally up." he quipped to Ember, who still looked raged from the ecto-blood loss,

as Sam and Tucker caught up,

"Shut it dip…," she started trying to be menacing but ended up turning green and nearly vomiting. Sam and Danny rushed to her helping her stand while Tucker left.

"Ok so now that you're up let's get you feed." Danny said leading her into a small dining room where they rejoined Tucker who was already making food. Once she was feed Sam and Tucker changed the bandages around the wound and applied some form of medical gel, and Danny went down to where they had Isaac resting and checked him over for any change in his condition. While he was doing this Isaac's eyes snapped open glowing a swirling mixture of blood red, deep purple, and void black, he opened mouth and out came a raspy voice saying…

I'M BACK, so I'm back from hell, apparently they don't like when you scare the demons. anyway yes I am in fact back, if you have any questions I will happily answer them, and as you probably noticed the update schedule went out the window faster than Pauline's self-esteem. Yes that was a low blow but she's a cartoon so no one cares, thank you for reading, please review to make the story better, favorite or follow if you want and most importantly Thank you and Ta-ra.

It's good to be back.

-Dantai


End file.
